May's Valentine's Day Surprise!
by Plusle65
Summary: When May gets unexpected call from a fellow coordinator, will it bring her only irritation or will it bring her a major surprise! ContestShipping!


May's Valentine Surprise!

* * *

May stretched out her arms and smiled at her sleeping Glaceon next to her. She smiled and pet her beautiful companion. "Glaceon... Wake up!~ It's time to wake up! We have a lot of-" She stopped talking to see her Pokedex flash a few different colors, as if signifying a new alert. She grabbed her Pokedex and it said in its robotic sound. "Today is February 14th, Valentines Day. You have one pending call"

She quickly recalled her Glaceon and headed downstairs, to the lower floor of the Pokémon center. The walls and ceilings covered in Rose pedals and Valentine's Day decorations. "Wow! This looks so amazing Nurse Joy!" Nurse Joy smiled and motioned for a computer screen turned on "Thanks May! You have a pending call." May nodded and walked over to the computer.

She smiled and started the conversation "Hello-" "Man May, it sure takes a while for you to get up!" May glared at her caller, Harley. "What do you want Harley?" He smirked "Oh I just wanted to wish you a happy Valentines day, that's all" May lighted up a little and smiled a little "Thanks...? Is there-" Before she could finish, Harley was gone. "huh...? Weird..."

May shrugged and started to walk back to her room when she thought she saw Roserade, she blinked and just continued to walk to her room. She walked in to see rose petals all over her floor, with a huge bouquet of red roses on her bed. She blushed and walked over to her bed to pick up the flowers when she noticed a note attached. She pulled it gently out of the flowers and began to read it.

Dear May,  
You're Everything I ask for, and I think I am Accidentally in Love.  
However, I promise to love you for A Thousand Years.  
Just Listen to Your Heart and When can I See You Again?  
Because I want you to Be My Escape.

May blinked as she reread the note as blush covered her face. "It's a wonderful note... But who sent it...?" May jumped a little when her door started to make a knocking sound. "One second!~" She let out Skitty and smiled as the cat-like creature started to play with the Rose petals.

May walked over to the door and opened it a little quickly. "Hello-" She stopped herself when she saw who was in front of her. He was dressed in a black tux with a striking red tie. He had white gloves on as well, and in those gloved fingers held the most beautiful red rose May had ever seen. May started to blush darkly as she started to say "D-Drew... What are you-" Drew smiled and gently placed a gloved finger on May's soft lips. "Give me one second May~"

May blinked and nodded. Drew pulled away his finger and gently put the perfect Rose in May's hand. "You're Everything I ask for, and I think I am Accidentally in Love." May put her open hand over her lips to hide her gasp. He must have written that poem! He smirked a little but that quickly melted into a sweet smile. "However, I promise to love you for A Thousand Years." Drew slowly fell to one knee. Not pulling out a ring, but rather to signify what he meant.

Drew slowly stood back up as he continued the poem "Just Listen to Your Heart and When can I See You Again?" Drew gently pulled May a little closer, not to close to embarrass her, just a little to show his point "Because I want you to Be My Escape." Drew looked May deep into her eyes as he said as lovingly as he could muster. "Will you please be mine...?" May still had her hand over her mouth as tears gently slid down her face. Drew was about to pull away and apologize, when May pulled Drew into a tight hug and whispered into his ear "Y-yes..!"

It took Drew a few seconds to comprehend that she really said yes. When he finally realized it he hugged May back and whispered "M-May... I-I.." Drew pulled away a little so he could lay his forehead on May's forehead. He smiled lovingly and looked deep into May's eyes as a tear drop escaped his own eye. "You have no idea how much this means to me... I never thought that this would actually happen..." May smiled back and leaned forward to kiss Drew softly. Drew's eyes were first wide but quickly shut. After a few seconds May pulled away and said in her sweetest voice "Well you better start believing!~"

_Meanwhile..._

"Man... Drew's PokéBlocks are the best! And just think... All I had to do was call dumb old May! What a lover boy!" Harley said as he and Wigglytuff munched down on their shrinking supply of Pokéblocks.


End file.
